


Icefire

by areynxa



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areynxa/pseuds/areynxa
Summary: It was a dangerous arrangement, but that was half the fun. The ice and the fire; the publicity and the privacy; the love and the pain. It was intoxicating.He quickly became addicted to the man who was a stranger outside of his bed moan his name as he pressed kisses into his shoulder, addicted to the feel of the man inside of him, addicted to the taste of his pearly skin and sharp tongue.Camus was the same, drawn to Ren like a moth to a flame. The passionate man was so opposite from his frigid self that it was incredible. A man so open with everything except about having Camus to himself behind closed doors.It was electric.





	Icefire

In front of curious eyes, they were distant. People would think Camus and Ren were acquaintances at best. The two rarely had any jobs together anyways, and if they did, they were both professionals, their work lives and private lives were strictly separate.

But before they were professionals, they were human. Humans who struck an agreement on a tipsy night, where a broken-hearted Ren and a half-bored Camus decided to seek out each other’s company.

The night started out with all of Starish and Quartet Night together. A party was held to congratulate both groups for how far they’ve come. As the night went on, the members had fun, had drinks, and eventually had left for the night.

The first who left was Reiji, claiming that he had an early morning the next day. Ranmaru followed the brunette out with nothing more than a huff. Ren silently prayed for Reiji to actually be able to wake up in the morning after how much Ranmaru is going to work him out later.

Then Otoya, Natsuki, and Syo left together, planning to have a more intimate party of their own. Ai tagged along knowing they were going to play video games all night. Ai invited Ren, who graciously declined, wanting to “spend the night alone for once.” Ai shrugged at his words and turned back to the little group who was waiting for him at the door.

Shining had already disappeared, and Ringo was swinging and holding onto poor Ryuuya for support. He quietly grumbled, but steadied them with a hand on their waist. Nanami and Tomochika followed suit, only slightly worrying about their troublesome teachers.

Cecil had left without anyone noticing.

Tokiya sipped some chardonnay and sighed, saying that they should head out too. Masato looked to Tokiya and gave him a small nod.

Masato left with him. Ren’s eyes never left Masato as he walked out the door.

Now it was just the two long-haired men left. Ren didn’t pay too much attention to Camus, instead putting more attention in the 6th glass of chardonnay he was having that night. Camus was not paying him any attention either, which he noticed after taking many open glances at the man. So much for not paying attention to him.

With those many glances, something came to Ren’s attention: Camus was ridiculously attractive, so much so that he rivaled his own beauty. His blonde hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes were a deadly combination. Ren took in the man’s appearance with another sip of his drink.

Ren was suddenly more upset than he was before. Not only had the love of his life found another before he had the chance to share his feelings, but Camus was sitting there gorgeously, not having a single problem, sipping from his glass lightly, while Ren was sitting there feeling like a dying deflated dumbass.

“Camus,” Ren began. Camus’ eyes were closed as he was taking another sip. His ego had little to lose in his buzzed state. “Do you have feelings?”

If it weren’t for the alcohol in his system, Ren would have been terrified of the icy glare Camus shot his way.

“Excuse me?” Camus’ lips slightly lifted as if he would snarl. Ren lingered his sight a beat too long on Camus’ lips before answering.

“I don’t mean it that way, Camus,” Ren smiled, trying to not agitate him anymore than he probably already did, “It’s just, I never see you struggling with anything. You’re never worried or stressed, or…” Ren sighed trying to find the words, “Whether it’s with work or in your personal life, you’re just so…perfect.”

What meant to be Ren’s attempt at stroking the man’s ego was Ren voicing his pain behind a compliment. Ren followed up with a smile and Camus hummed at Ren’s statement before taking the final sip of his drink.

“We’re leaving.” Camus stood and placed the glass with all the other used ones. He walked to Ren and looked down to him. Ren stared back and laughed, “Huh?”

Camus extended his hand, eyes unreadable but cold. “I’m taking you home. You’re in no state to drive. I’ll see to it that you get home safely.”

“You don’t even drive yourself anywhere,” Ren thought as took the hand that was hovering in front of him. He stood up and rejoiced that the alcohol didn’t seem to be affecting his body, only his mind, so he walked fine and didn’t fall over.

Camus led them from out of the building to where his chauffeur was parked. Ren snorted. He got into the car and it wasn’t until he had his seat belt on that he realized that the entire time Camus and he walked, Camus hadn’t let go of his hand.

Ren’s mind was a blur for the entirety of the drive. He couldn’t focus on anything besides the fact that he never got the chance to tell Masato how he felt and that Camus, the biggest asshole he personally knew, had offered to take him home and even lead him by the hand. His vision was blurry from god knows what. Alcohol? Tears? It didn’t matter. Before he even realized it, they had arrived at Ren’s place. “How did he know where I live?” Ren wondered, but ultimately decided that was a question for the future sober Ren.

Before Ren could open the door, Camus had somehow gotten out of the car and opened the door himself. Ren had no idea how he was moving so quickly, it was ethereal. Camus once again held out his hand for Ren to take, and Ren took it with a smile. “You really are a prince when you want to be,” Ren laughed and slowly got out, suddenly understanding that it was not Camus that was fast, but he that was slow.

Camus did not reply, instead just lead Ren to his apartment, letting Ren take his time up the into the building and eventually the elevator. Ren pressed the number of his floor and leaned against the wall as the elevator began to rise, letting go of Camus’ hand. Every breath seemed to hurt with how tight his chest felt. Ren closed his eyes and wondered what Masato could be doing right now, which only made the pain worse. When the elevator dinged, the ginger opened his eyes and walked to his apartment. Once he was in front of his place, Ren fumbled for his keys, and mentally praised himself for unlocking his door without struggle. He heard a huff from beside him.

Oh yeah, Camus. He had forgotten he was there for a second. He suddenly began worrying that Camus would somehow blackmail him with this situation.

When he finally opened the door, he was already reciting in his mind how he was going to thank Camus for what he’d done and bid him a goodnight since he was sobering up, but instead the man just wordlessly walked in past Ren and began taking his shoes off. Ren stared in disbelief. “You don’t live here…I live here,” he stated and laughed, finding himself funny. Camus scoffed and Ren’s face got hot, realizing what he said wasn’t actually funny and that he wasn’t sobering up as well as he thought he was.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll be spending the night.”

Ren was so shocked that he couldn’t stop the sad sounding question coming up from his throat. Camus was removing his coat as he turned to look at Ren. “Why?” Camus blinked at the question, but didn’t answer immediately. “You aren’t yourself right now,” Camus’ eyes narrowed, “and I had no choice but to look after you.”

Ren crossed his arms in front of his chest, “How am I not myself right now?” Camus looked away to remove his tie. “Why am I your responsibility suddenly? You’ve never cared for Starish, let alone me.” Ren was getting upset again. He felt it, all of the emotions he had bottled up and hid behind smooth smiles as flirty remarks were breaking. He just wanted to be alone so he could deal with picking up the pieces himself.

Camus sighed, and for the first time ever, Ren saw his brow raise in worry. This surprised Ren so much that he didn’t even notice the first tear fall down his cheek. Camus walked closer to Ren and stoned his expression once again, making Ren do the same. He wiped away Ren’s tear with the handkerchief he had in his pocket. Ren wasn’t surprised the Baron had a handkerchief, but the gentleness of the expression still left him breathless. 

“Let’s get you to sleep.”

Ren reluctantly nodded, the alcohol truly catching up with him and making him sleepy. Ren walked to his room and Camus followed. Ren started changing out of the clothes he was wearing into something more comfortable. By the time he had finished changing, he realized that Camus was no longer in the room.

Ren slowly walked back out, looking for the blonde. He saw him sitting patiently, looking out the window onto the nightlife. The way the lights hit Camus stole the air from Ren’s lungs once again, who couldn’t help but feel elated and aggravated that he found such beauty in the rudest person he has ever met, especially after being heartbroken so deeply.

“Do you want a change of clothes?” Ren asked, breaking Camus’ concentration on the outside world. He glanced over to Ren and nodded, his eyes quickly going back to the view from the window.

Ren went back into his own room, surprised at both his own acceptance of Camus’ presence and the peace that was exuding from the usually uptight Camus. He returned to the living room with a shirt and pants that he hoped Camus wouldn’t shit on too hard. Already mentally preparing himself as much as his buzzed and sleepy self could, he offered the clothes to Camus, who accepted them with a kind thank you.

Ren was thrown off again. Camus stood and wandered around the apartment until finding the restroom, where he got in to change. Ren turned to look at the window, now alone with his own thoughts. Why was this happening? Why was Camus being so kind? Going off from how Cecil complains about him and what he has seen and heard in general, this feels like a completely different person. 

He hears the door of the bathroom open and it tears him from his thoughts. Camus walks back out, his hair in a neat braid and in the shirt and pajama pants. Ren inwardly groans, there’s no way someone could look that good in pajamas. Ren’s a little bitter as he puts his own hair into a lazy ponytail, too exhausted to do anything more to it.

Camus bids Ren a goodnight, claiming to sleep on the couch. Ren shakes his head, “Come on, at least stay with me a little longer. It’s ok if you don’t want to sleep with me, but I have a guest room for a reason.” When Ren looks at Camus again, his expression is unreadable, but he follows Ren back to his room.

Ren gets comfortable in his own bed and gives a happy sigh. Camus bids him goodnight and turns to walk out when Ren calls out to him, “Wait, Camus.” Camus stops, but does not turn around.

“Can you kiss me?” The alcohol in his system and the state of his heart gave him the courage to ask. Camus doesn’t move.

“You’re drunk, Ren. It wouldn’t be wise.”

Camus was right, he has been right this entire night. Ren knew this, but Ren was a tipsy mess, he can’t be left alone right now. His chest hurts again and the walls start breaking.

“Please?” The heartache is tearing him apart, and his voice breaks.

It feels like Camus is by Ren’s side in a second, placing his lips on his own. Ren melts into the kiss, his heart feeling lighter than it had the entire night. However, Camus is gone as quickly as he came, and Ren feels stupid for feeling his heart drop. But before the moment is gone forever, he grabs Camus hand before he moved too far. Pulling the older man back down to his level, he kisses him again, this time more fervently.

“You can’t actually do that and just leave, Camus,” Ren licks Camus lips, who stares at Ren with that same unreadable expression. Ren’s eyes flick from Camus’ lips to his pretty eyes, “God, just fuck me.”

Camus jumps into the bed and has Ren screaming his name all night.

-

Ren wakes up to the sunlight in his eyes and a clear mind. Blinking angrily, he moves out of the light. In his movement, he feels a dull pain in his body and finds the soft skin of someone else in his bed. Ren opens his eyes in half panic. It’s Camus. Now he’s awake thanks to the full panic.

This was not supposed to happen, he wasn’t supposed to get drunk and fuck someone, especially the asshole from Quartet Night. However, the panic began to die off once he actually looked at Camus. The man was as ethereal as ever, and was sleeping so soundly that his soft rhythmic breathing relaxed Ren. Maybe he wasn’t that big of an asshole.

Ren fell back asleep with a warm feeling in his chest.

-

Camus awoke, feeling warmer than he usually does. Slowly opening his eyes, Camus quickly realized the reason why he was warmer: Ren had draped himself over him. Camus stared at Ren’s chest softly rise and fall. He grabbed his phone that was luckily not dead and rescheduled what little he had to do that day.

He didn’t want to wake such a beautiful man from a peaceful slumber, so instead he joined him.

-

The two wake up at the same time, stirring each other. They look at each other, and Ren leans in to place a quick kiss on Camus’ cheek.

“Hey,” Ren smiles sleepily. Camus hums in response, looking elsewhere. Ren frowns a little, but opens his mouth regardless, “That…was great.”

Camus looks at him with a smirk, “I’m glad you enjoyed me.” Ren tries his best to not roll his eyes. “We should do this more.”

“More?” Ren’s mouth felt dry at the implications of this.

“When we need to get out frustrations, of course,” Camus checked the time on his phone.

Oh. That’s what he meant. That’s ok, Ren thought. He needs that anyways. Better to just have one person for this instead of fucking countless strangers. Less time consuming.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan, Myu.”

It was a dangerous arrangement, but that was half the fun. The ice and the fire; the publicity and the privacy; the love and the pain. It was intoxicating.

He quickly became addicted to the man who was a stranger outside of his bed moan his name as he pressed kisses into his shoulder, addicted to the feel of the man inside of him, addicted to the taste of his pearly skin and sharp tongue.

Camus was the same, drawn to Ren like a moth to a flame. The passionate man was so opposite from his frigid self that it was incredible. A man so open with everything except about having Camus to himself behind closed doors.

It was electric.

However, their extended time together brought forward thoughts that plagued the both of them constantly, whether apart, together, or otherwise. Thoughts of something more, something deeper.

“This will never become love,” Camus thought, holding a handful of Ren’s hair and pulling his head back to kiss his gasping mouth.

Ren’s heart ached for a new man.

“This will never become love,” Ren mouthed silently as he kissed Camus’ collarbones, earning a soft moan from the older man.

Camus found endless beauty in azure eyes.

“This will never become love,” Camus whispered as he stood in the kitchen cooking for himself and the beautiful man still asleep in his bed.

Ren found himself listening to more love songs and singing them to himself.

“This will never become love,” Ren says, looking onto a sleeping Camus. He kisses his cheek and goes back to sleep.

Camus dreams of holding Ren, loving and cherishing him for his whole life and more.

-

It was a Tuesday night, the two have been seeing each other every two or so days for the past month, and have been sleeping together for the past three months. Due to many busy days in succession exhausting them of their energy, the two tired men decided to eat some food and just watch a movie. Camus refuses to eat leftovers, much to Ren’s annoyance, so Ren put something together quickly in the hours he waited for Camus to come home.

Come home.

Ren looked over to Camus, who was not far off from Ren on the couch and idly stroking Ren’s thigh. When did he start thinking like that? When did he start missing the Baron or wait for him to come home to him?

What did this mean?

…How did Camus feel?

Ren bit the inside of his mouth and decided to pay attention to the movie they were watching together. It was a silent film that Camus had chosen. Of course. Ren rolled his eyes and smiled at the Baron’s predictability.

While the movie was interesting, eventually Ren could only focus on the man next to him. The subtle shifting of his shoulders. The slow rising and falling of his chest. The soft blinking of his eyes.

When had Ren fallen in love with Camus?

As soon as he realized what the feelings that had nested in his heart were, he decided to act against them and bottle them up and store them away. There was nothing more to their relationship than sex, and he was sure Camus wouldn’t feel the same, anyways.

Better prevent another heartache early.

Ren tried paying attention to the movie again, this time with more success. They finished the movie and discussed it lightly. Ren felt his chest constrict every time he was under Camus’ gaze.

Had his gaze always been so soft?

When Ren smiles as he recalls his favorite scene from the movie, Camus smiles back, and Ren feels like everything is going to be alright. They clean the kitchen together, get into their pajamas (Camus brought his own and keeps them at Ren’s), and go into Ren’s room.

Camus doesn’t turn the light on because the moonlight from the window illuminates the room enough. Ren blinks dreamily at the beautiful man who doesn’t seem to have any bad angles. He’s sure he’s never going to be over that, it irks him in the nicest way. Camus wordlessly motions for Ren to sit with him on the bed. Camus quickly braids his hair before turning to braid Ren’s.

The domesticity is truly killing him, and the emotions he thought he had successfully hidden away come back full force, and he’s spilling his heart before he can stop himself.

“Camus,” Ren starts and Camus hums in question. “I think I’ve fallen for you.” Camus’ hands stop in Ren’s hair and Ren stiffens. After a second of nerves, he continues, “I don’t know when these feeling started, but they’re there. Spending all this time with you, it’s been so nice. And,” Ren laughs awkwardly “the sex is amazing to say the least but I…want something more than just sex.”

Ren turns around to look at him, “Camus, I know what we have can never be love but- “

With the moonlight reflecting in his eyes, Camus cups Ren’s face with a tenderness that surprises and silences Ren. He takes in Ren’s eyes, searching them, and kisses Ren with a warmth that melts his own heart. 

“Can this truly never be love?” Camus’ voice is barely a whisper.

Ren lets out a shaking breath, his hands coming up to grasp Camus’. Camus does not break his eye contact with Ren until he pulls him into an embrace, pressing sweet kisses into Ren’s neck he whispers, “I’m in love with you, Ren.”

It suddenly hits Ren: the feelings have been there from the beginning. How Camus stayed with him that night, how he always fucked him so good and never hurt him, how Camus doesn’t leave in the morning and sometimes even stays longer to cook him breakfast.

Ren chokes back a sob and buries his face into Camus’ shoulder. Suddenly he can’t help but laugh; after all, it was just some months ago he had the worst heartbreak of his life that he was sure he could never get over, but here he is in Camus’ arms. Arms that he never knew were capable of such love, of such tenderness.

Ren lifts his head to press a kiss on Camus’ lips. It’s slow, and they don’t let go of each other. Every time they break a kiss they smile at each other. Adoration and admiration passes over them in waves. Camus angled Ren’s head so he could get more access to his neck, which he smothers in butterfly kisses.

Camus works his way down; Ren thanks the moon for shining on him so beautifully. He pulls up the hem of Ren’s shirt and kisses his hips, earning him a soft groan. He’s learned Ren’s soft spots like the back of his hand. He let his hands travel in between Ren’s thighs, spreading them. Camus rose and gave Ren another kiss before getting up to get lube. Ren felt his whole body tingling, and he leaned back on the bed as Camus returned. Camus placed many kisses on Ren’s cheeks as he coated his fingers. He found Ren’s lips as his hand slipped between Ren’s legs. Ren shivered from the juxtaposition of the cool feeling of the lube and the hot feeling of Camus’ tongue. Camus was taking his time with Ren, keeping his eyes trained on him to make sure he was feeling as good as possible. When Camus inserted a finger, Ren broke the kiss with a moan and a flutter of his eyes.

Ren breathes in deeply, focusing on Camus’ hands and lips. Camus inserts more fingers once Ren nods in response to the silent question. Camus licks Ren’s lips and dips down to suck on a nipple. Ren inhales sharply at the sudden contact but melts nonetheless. Between Camus’ fingers and his mouth, Ren is not too sure how long he will last. As soon as he finishes that thought, Camus’ retreats his fingers and his mouth finds Ren’s again for a second.

Ren sees the blonde opening a condom wrapper and putting a condom on. Ren can’t help but smile knowing what’s about to happen, his heart is jumping out of his chest as if he has never done this before. Camus puts lube on himself and closes the distance between himself and Ren, pressing a smiling kiss onto him and shifting up to get a better angle.

When Camus’ enters Ren, he truly feels whole. Camus leans down to press another sickly-sweet kiss to his awaiting lips. Ren holds on even tighter to Camus, who whispers sweet nothings into his ear. Camus is moving so slowly but for once Ren doesn’t mind, as he feels the love radiating from the man’s body, and wanton moans radiating from his own mouth.

Ren leans forward to kiss Camus again, every kiss feeling more amazing than the last. They hold each other tightly, rocking gently, their soft moans filling the air around them. Ren has never felt like this in his life, and neither has Camus. Camus breaks the kiss to look at Ren and his eyes soften as he speaks, “You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen and I wish to be with you forever,” Camus brings Ren into another embrace, “To hold you like this forevermore…”

Ren wrapped his arms around Camus and kissed the side of his head, “Then don’t let go, my love.”

And he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I think about Baby! My Strawberry! for more than 5 seconds. I hope y'all enjoyed this! Talk to me on my twitter @saucy_foreigner


End file.
